nashyaminfandomcom-20200213-history
Nash Yamin discography
Nash Yamin is an Australian singer, songwriter, and actor. The discography of Australian entertainer Nash Yamin consists of nine studio albums, five extended-plays (EPs), and forty-three singles. When he was 16 he formed a band along with several friends, called "The Ruthless". That year, he also began to work as a solo artist in the music business. His musical genres were mostly rock and pop. In 2015, at the age of 16, he released his debut album, Survivors via Capitol Nashville, which included the hit "Your Eyes in My Eyes". In 2016, he released his second album Dirt. In May 2017, Yamin released "Caught On Fire", the lead single from his third studio album of the same name. He promoted the album through various campaigns, including inviting fans to secret album-listening sessions, called the "C.A.F Secret Sessions". Credited as his "first documented, official pop album", it marks a departure from his previous rock albums. Caught On Fire was released on June 9, 2032. In March 2018, Yamin officially to Los Angeles. Around this time, he was working on her fourth studio album, One Man Army, with writers Antonoff, Martin, Shellback, Imogen Heap, Ryan Tedder, and Ali Payami. The album was released on September 10, 2018 to positive reviews. One Man Army sold 1.287 million copies in the US during its first week and debuted at number one on Billboard 200. It became the best-selling album of 2018 in the country with total sales of 6 million as of 2019, while selling 10.1 million worldwide. Six singles have been released from the set: "One Man Army", "L.U.V", and "Can You Feel Me" all reached number one on the US Billboard Hot 100, with others reaching top-ten ("Your All" and "24th Hour") and top-20 ("Uh Huh"). The first four singles all received a multi-platinum certification from the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). One Man Army was nominated for a Grammy Award for Album of the Year. Yamin announced the release of a new single via social media in July 2019, "Run Back to Your Arms". The single reached number 2 on the US Hot 200 chart in the US and has since been certified platinum in several countries worldwide. An accompanying music video for "Run Back to Your Arms" was directed by Jonas Åkerlund and was released simultaneously with the single, and confirmed that the album, titled Get This Vibe would be released the following month, along with the album's pre-order. On July 2020, Yamin released his self-titled sixth album Nash. Nash was released on July 19, 2020, the album features influences of synthpop and bubblegum pop and was met with generally positive reviews from music critics, although Jon Carmichael of The New York Times found Yamin's transition fun, according to Entertainment Weekly it signified a less-mature image. The album debuted at number three on the Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 110,000 copies. It was also successful internationally, charting in the top ten in New Zealand, Spain and the UK. and has been certified Gold in the US. On November 3, 2021, Yamin released a double single titled "One In a Million / My Kind" without any prior official announcement or promotion. The latter of the two has reached number one in the United States, the United Kingdom, Australia, Canada, Estonia, Finland, Greece, Ireland, Lebanon, Malaysia, New Zealand, Portugal and Singapore, the top ten in Austria, Belgium, the Czech Republic, Denmark, Hungary, Iceland, the Netherlands, Norway, Slovakia, Sweden and Switzerland, and the top twenty in France and Germany. Yamin performed the song along with his single "Girls Like You" on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on November 7, 2021. The album was originally planned to be released before the end of the year, but was postponed by Yamin in order to "refine it", resulting in a changing of most of the songs on the tracklist, including a song titled "Baggage", which Yamin claimed was too personal. Eventually, the album titled Favourite was released on February 8, 2022. Albums Studio albums Compilation albums Box sets Extended plays Singles As lead artist Promotional singles As Featured Artist Category:Nash Yamin